Legendary Agent
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Ginga and the other Legendary Bladers becomes a secret agent to stop a big, bad plan by an evil entrepreneur. Rated K for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 6th Fanfic. Enjoy and read!**

Chapter 1- We are a secret agent

Ginga was enjoying his normal life as an ordinary Blader in the Bladers of Four Seasons Shack. That all changed when… He becomes a secret agent along with another Legendary Bladers!

One day, Ginga was delivering a pizza to the Solar System Shack when… He found nothing there, but an alarm. Suddenly, a roaring sound was heard. That is from the alarm. "What is that?" Ginga was frightened.

Suddenly, Kenta pops out from a hole in the floor. "K-Kenta? What are you doing in there?" Ginga asked. "Ginga. It is your new lesson to become a secret agent." Kenta answered without answering Ginga's question.

Suddenly, Kenta pulled Ginga's hand to the hole. "Wow, I don't expect a century like this can produce spaceships…" Ginga says. "No more talking. Agent 6 is in here with our new member, Captain Agent Dunamis!" Kenta called. "Wait a second—What do you mean?" Ginga asked when Kenta mentioned the Mist Mountain's guardian's name. "He is the captain now… I will bring you straight there!" Kenta pulled up a switch and inserts a card.

The spaceship blasts off! "AAAAAH!" Ginga shouted. He is really stunned! "Ow… Kenta! Could you please speed down?" Ginga asked. "Sorry. I am in a hurry." Kenta answered. "Aww, this is worse than I thought." Ginga says.

Finally, the spaceship arrives in a very, very technological room. "Wow… Even the ancient Legendary Bladers can build this place up?" Ginga was interested. "Yes, with the help of the more futuristic Legendary Bladers—it's us, Bladers of Four Seasons." Kenta smiled.

"Wow…" Ginga looked at the very high technology room. "By the way—go to Yuki's counter of new members. Where is your Legendary Bey?" Kenta says. "We need a beyblade as a passport?" Ginga gave Cosmic Pegasus. After a while, Kenta gives back Ginga's Cosmic Pegasus, and a card too.

"Use this card as a password to go here." Kenta explains. "And your bey too!" he added. "Kenta!" King pops out. "King! Nice to meet you again!" Ginga shakes hand with him. "By the way—you are a new member, right? Go meet that fussy guardian." King says. "Dunamis? OK, I wonder why he is the captain." Ginga goes with King.

"Um… Hello, fussy guardian—I mean—Captain Agent Dunamis." King says. "Don't you dare to say like that again—or you will be expelled from the soldier job." Dunamis says. "Well, this is our new member." King introduced Ginga. "Ginga! Long time not see. Well— we really need new member because we have a really strict mission—A rich entrepreneur has something to hide with." Dunamis explained. "Yes—I see some not good signs in there, too. Then, what should I do?" Ginga asks. They continue to talk until the discussion is over.

"Well, everyone… The captain agent says that we need to stop a rich entrepreneur, who is planning something bad." Ginga informed. "Then, who gonna get down to this mission anyway?" Kenta asked. "Well—The captain agent says he gonna joins this mission. I, Kenta, Aguma, King and Titi gonna brush of that bad thing!" Ginga announced. "Yes!" everyone cheered.

**Well—that is the first chapter—the beginning of Ginga becoming a secret agent.**

**Chapter 2 Trailer**

"**Hahah! I will take over the city!" say someone. He prepared a hundred of torturing robots—and dark power shooter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am back with another chapter!

Chapter 2- Satelite Madness

Meanwhile, in the mean entrepreneur's building, he is planning something bad. "Ahahah! I got to take over this city! And not only this city… But all over the world!" he says meaningly. "Mr. X. We are ready to launch the activation satellite." Informed the workers. "Launch it then!" Mr. X says. One of the workers pulled up the switch on! And from the building, a rocket is shot… The man laughs horribly.

Meanwhile at Legendary Agent's HQ, Ginga got a sign. "Look, everyone. A somewhat of a satellite is shot up. It is a bad thing. Let's sprang into action!" Ginga says. The ordered mission personals put their jetpack.

"Good luck!" every stay-in HQ personals waved their hands. "Well—We got to search a document that puts the information about satellites up." Kenta says. "The current location is in the used warehouse." Ginga says. "What are you waiting—let's go there!" King says. "Wait! Wait, Mars Soldier!" Aguma called.

They arrive in the warehouse. "Now, let's search the document!" King says. "I found it!" Titi exclaims when he founds an USB. "Look out!" but Ginga was late—two guards slams Titi. "Hey! Give that back!" one chubby guard says. "No! Gingi! Catch it!" Titi throws the USB to the air. "OK!" Ginga catches it successfully. He suddenly was caught by the skinny guard. "AARGH!" he says. But he passes it to King. Suddenly, King tripped on oil. "No, no, no, no!" King falls. But he successfully passes it to Kenta. Kenta lets out a net from his Ultimate Glove, caught the two guards. "Hey—where did you got that fancy upgrade of your glove?" Ginga says. "I will explain it later. Now go!" Kenta says.

Dunamis pressed a button on his jetpack and a wormhole emerged. "Get in, everyone!" he ordered. "Thanks did you have that fancy jetpack." Ginga jumps in, and so the others. But—just they want to escape; a guard catches Aguma's right foot. "Aww, why this happens again!" Aguma kicked the guard, right when the wormhole disappears. His shoe was left- in the warehouse.

They landed back in the HQ, and brings the USB.

"OK, now we just gonna search what is in this USB." Chris says. "Deactivator software?" Kenta asked. "And it also has a timeline of what the X entrepreneur does." Chris added. "He launched a satellite to the space. He made war robots that are buried in every city in the world." Aguma readed.

"We must stop him! I think the satellite that is launched is to be used to activate the robots." Ginga says. "It might be, Agent 9!" Kenta says. "Our adventure is started—now." Ginga says deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with another chapter. Enjoy the 'ultimate' update!**

Chapter 3- The Harsh Battle Begins!

It is time to complete the ultimate mission! Now, Ginga and the others are preparing to spring into action.

"Good luck. We got to stay here for seeing some strange signs. Your mission is going to the HQ, and disguises yourself and hijacks the satellite settings." Chris says. "OK!" Ginga pointed.

Leaving the Legendary Agent HQ, Ginga and the others settles the plan. "Now, what you must do is stay in here and contacting the HQ if something is strange, Yuki and Titi. You all, Aguma, King, and Kenta got to follow me inside the building." Ginga says.

"Good plan. Now let's wrap it up!" King runs while in his disguised form, become a member of entrepreneur's workers. After done disguising themselves, Ginga, Aguma and Kenta follow him.

"Where have you been, Zacky?" a worker asked King. "Um—I am having a little bit stress—so I go out." King answered. "By the way, Mr. X wants to meet you and James, John and Ben." The worker, named Joe turns to Aguma, Ginga and Kenta.

"Now this is our chance. Let's go, the computer is in the on top of the building!" Kenta says. The rest follows him.

In Mr. X's room, Mr. X says, "Zacky, James, John, and Ben. Now you could help me activate the satellite!" "OK." Ginga says. He wants to whack the evil man now!

On the top of the building… "Now… It is time for me to take over the world!" Mr. X says. He enters the satellite activation code. "Agent 4 is in here. Now we are in front of Mr. X himself!" Aguma contacted the HQ with a low voice. "Okay, now when he is just about to enter it, pull him to a fight directly!" Dunamis says from the HQ, settling the plan.

"OK, now here it is…" Mr. X is just about to enter the code when suddenly Ginga jumps to him. "John! What are you doing? You messed up my plan!" Mr. X says creakily. "I am not John. Your clumsy worker is down there!" Ginga opened his mask. "Hagane Ginga—the strongest Blader in the world?!" Mr. X was frightened. "Zacky! James! Ben! Help me!" Mr. X shouted. "We are not them." King answered. "Legendary Bladers—one of my enemy!" Mr. X pushed Ginga aside, and gets back to the computer.

"NO ROBOTS GOT TO TAKE OVER THIS WORLD!" Kenta jumped, but he makes Mr. X pressed the button!

The satellite was activated and… Disaster spreads! Meanwhile, down the HQ, Yuki contacted the HQ. "Agent 7 is in here! It has been activated!" Yuki says. In the HQ itself… "No! It has been discovered hitting San Francisco, Los Angeles, and San Diego!" Kyoya says. "It means it must be stopped before it hits Tokyo! Agent 6! Do you hear me?!" Dunamis says. "Uhh… I am sorry, Captain Agent. I who do it." Kenta mumbled sadly. "Now what should you do is stopping the activation. Tell this to Ginga in order to save the world!"

"I will do it, Captain Agent!" Ginga says. "Wait—without Ultimate Glove you are nothing… you gonna need this." Kenta pulls off his glove. "Really? Thanks, Kenta. Now who got to join me?" Ginga asked. "I will join you, of course!" King says wistfully. "Now I got to break that signal balancer!" Ginga says. He can climb very well with the Ultimate Glove! Mr. X is in the top of the buildings, ready to see the world destruction.

"Now face my wrath!" Mr. X says. "Not so fast, X-Baby!" Ginga says. "Ginga! Broke that pod while I fight the X-Baby!" King says.

"No. I who gonna face him. You, fight those cyborgs!" Mr. X pointed to the workers, who is really a cyborg.

"Mega-laser!" King says. A laser shooter popped out of his Ultimate Glove! He shot the cyborgs until a pile of dust!

Ginga is heading toward that pod, when suddenly Mr. X popped out. "You think you will succeed, Red hair boy? Never! Your steps are blocked by too many irons!" Mr. X says. "You think?" Ginga says. Mr. X accidently trips on the iron! "Mega-Laser!" Ginga shot the pod until it stops activating the satellite. "Nooooooooo!" Mr. X was put into a mental breakdown.

But he is not finished yet. He is really a cyborg! He prepared to shot a metal rocket. "Look out, cyborg." Ginga says. He has put a skin of a banana—until the evil entrepreneur dropped to the down.

Ginga finished the mission. The robots have been disintegerated. Ginga finally found out that there is something more than becoming a #1 Blader in the world: an agent who saves the world from wreak destruction.

"Ginga! You did it!" Kenta says. "Ah, that is because a help from you all." Ginga says.

**There is one more chapter—so wait! This is the longest chapter in Legendary Agents timeline.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- New life as an agent

Next day, in the HQ, Ginga has received a completely new life. As a secret agent!

One day, they got an important contact. "New mission, everyone!" Chris says. "The brother of Mr. X has encountered his brother's defeat!" he informed. "He is planning to crush all of the cities in the world!" Chris continued.

"Well—this is a new mission." Ginga says. "Well—you got to need an Ultimate Glove. I have upgraded your glove." Kenta says.

"Wow, nice!" Ginga wears it. "Okay, now get to action, now!" King says.

"It's time to move!" Ginga says.

**That's the story. I hope there is a review.**


End file.
